Tales from a Phantom, or Fenton
by TheWeirdOneCH
Summary: They saw her and thought how ironic it was, she was only trying to protect her child... from himself. Everyone is free to continue my stories just PM me.
1. Chapter 1

**A little girl called Jazzy**

Jasmine used to be a good person, a loving daugther and a cool or anoying big sis, but one thing that she used not to be was a murderer. Many people could even said that she was an angel that came from heaven to help those around her. But… What happened with little and innocent Jazzy?

Everybody is thinking this right know, seeing the poor girl traying to break the robes of ectoplasm that Danny Phantom (Whose crying his heart out without nobody noticing) tied, made appear or whatever the heck its called arround her. Her fragil body is moving time to time, her breathing is coming out like chuckles of a really psycho fruitloop and the cute little knife with the blood of her deceased folks is shining with the last amount of light in this gloomy afternoon.

In a couple of hours there is a police car and she is being send to a mental hospital with a crying Daniel Fenton. Then they decide to begin a talk:

I know that what they did is horrible but… what you do…- Said our beloved Danny.

Sorry little brother, I…I didn´t think I was able to do that too- Choked Jazzy- But I didn´t have time to think. They… they… they were dissecting you, MY BABY BROTHER- She cried.

Calm down Jazzy, we are stuck together with this- Whispered Danny- I love you and you love me, we can do everything together- He give her a warm smile, even when his chest hurt but at least it is only a small cut thanks to Jazzy.

Yeah- Sob Jazz.

Some years latter there are rumors about a couple of serial killers whose victims are fruitloops, ghosts and bad parents. And annoying human bullies too.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine.**

**Rating: Its almost M so readers, is your decision if you read it or not.**

* * *

**I'm only your Momma, Danny**

In this video we saw a boy about 13 years old writting:

_The Diary of Danny, October 2010_

_Hi, my name is Daniel James Fenton. I am the son of the famous, or infamous depending of the point of view, Jack and Maddie Fenton; my sister's name is Jazz by the way. The idea of this stupid thing was Jazz's fault, she said that she wanted to prove to my Middle School teachers that I haven't overcome my Oedipal Complex or something like that. Stupid big sis and stupid school that never let me stay with my beautiful momma._

_She said that I need to talk about my mom so I'm happy right now, even if I do not like to write mommy is worth the try._

_Mommy is cool because she:_

_-Is beautiful_

_-Is intelligent_

_-Is __**My**__ mom_

_-Touch me the way I like it_

_-Take care of me_

_-Is always with me_

_-Is mine_

_-Is cool_

_-Is interesting_

_-Never hurts me_

_-Loves me and I love her too much_

_-And…_

We hear Jack Fenton calling his son in his funny tone of voice. The years pass and now Danny has reveal to the world that he is the ghost boy after he save the Earth for a big space rock. He broke up with Sam a few months ago, he says that he prefers his mom for some reason. I forgot about the problem of my brother after the accident with the ghost portal until now.

Phantom is breaking down because his father hits him, his dad cried that his feelings for his Mother are very wrong.

Maddie turns into a half-ghost with blue hair and yellow eyes when she was going to shut Vlad's portal.

I turn into one too because I help her, I have green eyes and blue hair.

Mother accepts her baby boy's feelings.

Now we are going to watch my bro take care of dad, Danny let me do my work with his case with the exception that I can not tell anyone the real people involve in this:

_Hey Daddy- There is a spark of green light and the male Halfa appears._

_Why Danny? Why?- Sob Jack._

_Cause the last thing in my diary was… that she accepted me- Growls Daniel and everything is pitch black with a horrible scream._

Now I'm going to share my inmortality with my brother and mother.


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wrote this pretty fast, dont blame me from my poetry, trying to write poetry in a entire different language can be tricky.**

* * *

**Ironic**

Maddie considered herself a calm and rational person, capable of decipher whatever was put in front of her like science, ghosts, paranormal interpretation or anything of the sort. But this was infuriating her, there were little things the woman could not understand, and this _exactly_ was one of them.

This one is sort of _Ironic_\- One of the small creatures sang, it had blue eyes and skin, with purple hair that proved those Wisdom Poltergeists were siblings. Its appearance comparable to that of a human male toddler.

_Humans are_

_The ones we see_

_The ones we watch_

_At them we laugh_

_And turn around_

She had to listen and record all their songs, this was the answer to her questions concerning the Ghost Boy. It was difficult if not imposible to reveal the secrets of the town's most famous or infamous spirit, so she went to the GZ searching for the so called Wisdom Poltergeists that sang the most deepest secrets of the world.

_Fancy heads_

_With dizzy minds_

_Playing pranks_

_To lay behind_

_An angry mask_

What in the fucking hell were they talking about! It was only a plain question that needed a plain answer.

_Trust no one_

_Never do cry_

_Put the mask_

_To lay behind_

_Put the mask..._

She wrote that down on her notes. The ghost is hiding something, more likely about humans, or so she thought. She really should have taken those poetry interpretation classes back in college.

_Hunt the boy_

_The huntress cries_

_Hunt the mask_

_To discover_

_Her little child_

Well...that was it she did not understand a thing they said, it was time to go home. The mother never saw the solemn expresions that were plastered in the ghosts faces.


	4. Chapter 5

**A/N: Daddy Clocky to the rescue! And I'm going to publish a Pitch Pearl story, only need to edit the cover image and update more quikly :)**

* * *

**Time's Temper**

It was a normal day in the Clock Tower, with annoying Observants and gears everywhere, and Clockwork was calm. This peaceful atmosphere made the Time Master sleepy, he didn't even check what was happening at the moment. Nothing could ruin this afternoon, nothing at all...

Phantom wasn't in happy mood, well... How could you be in a good mood at all with ghosts attacking you at every fucking second? The Box Ghost appeared like 10 times in the last two hours, Skulker four times and other ghosts that did NOT let him rest in all the week. He had dark bags under his eyes, the ones that were puffy and red, his clothes were a mess, scrapes covering his little frame. And Vlad was laughing his ass off at the hole ordeal while the vampire wannabe ghost was beating him up, Danielle under his arm.

Well little badger, you look a little bad- He punched the child again- Shall I help you?

You will never have Danielle fruitloop- Plasmius kicked him, Danny's ribs cracked under the pressure and the only thing he could do was whimper.

How pathetic- Plasmius snorted- Just like your fool of a father- In that second something that was not suppose to happen, happened.

Why you never leave Dani alone- He screamed- Why you never leave ME alone?- He tried to make a Ghostly Wail but couldn't, so he fell to the street and sobbed and cried.

After that the older Halfa noticed the growl in his neck...

How DARE you- All but growled Clockwork- How dare you to harm the child I started to protect- Plasmius didn't notice that it was very powerful and pissed off Time Ghost who was in his back so he did the most stupidest thing ever.

He took Danny Phantom' s arm and twisted it until the bone broke, the ghost winced when this happened. Ten seconds later the beat up form of Vlad Plasmius laid in the ground, the cloaked ghost took Danny and Danielle and flew away.

Let's just said that no ghost, human nor hybrid was fool enough to attack the little Halfas.


End file.
